All You need is love
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: House y Cuddy van a Alaska, que pasara en el viaje? que pasara en Alaska? Cual es el pasado de House? Huddy / PÉSIMA PARA RESUMIR
1. Chapter 1

_**All You Need Is Love- The Beatles **_

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game _

_it's easy_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time "_

* * *

Wilson en que mierda me has mentido! –Sin más House entro con un portazo a la oficina de su amigo, gritándolo a su antojo

-Buenos Días también a Ti House y dime en que supuestamente te metí? –mientras dejaba los papeles aún lado

-que sínico eres Doctor Wilson!

-y aquí vamos, House no soy adivino y deja de gritarme, explícame! en que te eh "metido" –mientras señalaba con los dedos

-Dios, Wilson eres idiota, LLAMASTE A MI MADRE Y ELLA VINO A VERME! Y sabes que me pidió?-Wilson negó con la cabeza – Que me vaya a la MALDITA REUNION DONDE TENGO QUE VER A MIS PUTAS TIAS Y PRIMAS Y MONGOLICOS PRIMOS POR TRES DIAS DE SEGUIDO!

-yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Que tiene que VER?

-HOUSE, TU MADRE SE ESTA MURIENDO, TIENE CANCER! QUE TE CUESTA PASAR ESTA SEMANA CON ELLA ES TU MADRE!-Grito enérgico, haciendo que House retrocediera unos pasos

-no solo voy a pasar con mi madre, si no que estará EL- Wilson sabia quien era el tal "EL" sabía que se refirió a John- y toda esas personas que se hacen pasar por Familia

-Vamos House, no seas un capullo! Vamos ve hombre! Que no te comerán vivo, piensa en tu madre, estará feliz y estará orgullosa de ti-mientras se volvía a asentar en su sillón

-No quiero ir solo-mientras miraba perdidamente hacia la ventana, Wilson se extraño por un momento

-ammm, No lo sé House, tengo muchos pacientes, ya sabes

-Dije que quería ir contigo?-mientras le sonreía

-oh! Quieres llevar una puta? Y hacer pasar por tu novia?

-mmm, es buena idea, pero cuanto me cobraría una puta?-en ese momento tocaron la puerta de Wilson

-Adelante- Afirmo, Cuddy entro con varios documentos y los puso en el escritorio de su amigo

-Hola, quiero estos informes preparados para este sábado-mientras le sonreía

-Wooo, eso es en dos días! Son muchísimos!

-Lo siento, es tu trabajo

-Tengo una hermosa vista desde aquí Wilson!- Dijo House sin dejar de mirar el trasero de Cuddy, Lisa dio media vuelta y se encontró con House ahora mismo sus ojos de este se dirigieron a su favorable escote- OMG! Esto es mejor, mira a las gemelitas

-Buen día House, estoy bien gracias por preguntar…

-Buen día Frutera, ups perdón Doctora Cuddy, estoy por pagar a una linda put…-House cayó por unos minutos y miro a Wilson, pero este no capto lo que Él pensaba- amiga! Lisa! Tanto tiempo-mientras hacia una falsa sonrisa, lo cual a Cuddy le causo mucha risa- veras necesito de tus poderes, bueno no de tus poderes venenoso, bueno mejor no tus poderes, te necesito, una ayudita a tu amigo el Lisiado? Bueno, se que por ahorita la Keptamina me saco el dolorcito y por ahora no soy lisiadito, pero en fin, te necesito

-mmm, que necesitas?

-por favor siéntate- Cuddy miro extraña a House, mientras este miraba a Wilson mientras que levantaba los pulgares, final mente Cuddy se sentó y House soltó la bomba

-Bien, quiero que me acompañes a Alaska -mientras sonreía – como sabes mi madrecita tiene cáncer y quiere que su hijo el Guapo vaya a una estúpida cabaña donde estarán sus amigas y amigos, sus primas y sobrinas, sobrinos, en fin su "familia" y quiere que lleve a alguien, como Wilson tiene mucho trabajo y pacientes, con lo cual seguro se acostara-El último comentario hizo ganar una mirada asesina de su amigo que estaba en un costado- Quiero invitarte a ti, no aceptó un no por repuesta

-ammm, Alaska! Es muy lejos….-House no la dejo terminar

-no que va! Esta muy cerquita! No exageres!

-no lo sé, estarán toda tu familia, creerán que somos pareja, no sé, porque no invitas a Cameron?

-ya se lo pedí

-Enserio! Ósea yo era la segunda opción?

-Celosa jefa? Mmm, claro que no, no se lo pedí, si le digo creerá que estoy enamorado de ella, además tu me conoces muy bien jefecita, y si te lo pido a ti, sé que no tendrías problemas o no?-mientras levantaba las cejas –además te falta un descanso, mucho estrés, como quieres quedar embarazada así!

-House tiene razón! Te falta un respiro, ve Cuddy te vendrá muy bien esto- Cuddy miro mas extrañada a Wilson

-no sé qué traman los dos, pero sé que es algo…

-Dios Cuddy, te digo la verdad, como crees que yo siendo el Doctor House mentiría en algo, dios tan poca ética tengo! – a Cuddy le dio risa los gestos de House, lo miro por varios minutos este noto la mirada y desvió rápidamente

-no lo sé, tengo que pensar…

-no tienes mucho tiempo, ahora lo decides, mañana ya tenemos que salir

-tenemos? –Cuddy levanto una ceja –además hay mucho trabajo si voy a quien dejo mi puesto, me avisas un día antes! No se House, no sé si tendré permiso…

-Dios! Cuddy eres la jefa, vamos, anda no seas malita mamá- mientras hacía pucheros- Wilson has que Cuddy cambie de opinión…

-oh no! Tú tienes que hacer eso House-dijo Cuddy levantándose

-lo estoy haciendo pero tú no me dices nada

-yo los dejos solos-dijo Wilson ya saliendo de su propia oficina dejando a sus amigos, House iba a contestar pero ya era tarde Wilson ya había cerrado la puerta "maldito" se dijo para sí mismo

-entonces que dices….-dijo nervioso, esta mujer lo hacía sentir vulnerable frente a ella porque? Pero claro que sabia porque cada noche la repuesta aparecía en su cabeza pero es tan capullo para darlo a conocer

-ya te dije House, lo pensare –al decir esto Cuddy sale de la oficina tropezándose con Wilson –estabas espiando? –Wilson se quedo congelado lo ha pillado este negó con la cabeza, la reacción de Wilson causo mucha risa a Cuddy esta continuo con su camino, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y muchas cosas que pensar…

* * *

**Le ha gustado? Continuo? :3 por favor dejen un comentario, si le molesta algo díganlo, no teman todos creo que aprendemos de nuestros errores ;) les deseo lo mejor de la noche/día besitos! Con amor Iara XD **

**Esto va para Bere a ver si me continua su fic *-* también para Caci :D y obviamente Diana y Camila :D**


	2. Remember?

_**Hola! Se me olvido explicar algo xD bueno va situado en la 3 temporada :D pero con unos años menos Cuddy y House ;D no los quiero envejecer tan rápido xD**_

* * *

_But wat's so this i see?_

_You'are leaving right beside me_

_And I miss you, and I need you I do._

_But don't go, take my love I won't let you,_

_I'm saying please don't go_

_And I miss you, and I love you _

_That's true _

_**Gap - The kooks**_

House subió a su moto, necesitaba relajarse, mucha presión por estos días, su madre estaba enferma este mes podía ser el último en toda su vida, respiro profundo necesitaba despejar eso de su mente, condujo sin rumbo alguno, estuvo manejando 30 minutos no sabía a dónde iba, paro unos minutos en una pequeña casona donde vendían toda clase de comida que sea dulce, se bajo y entro, no había muchas personas pero se notaba que era un lugar conocido, decidió mirar que podía comprar había todo tipo de chocolate, galletas con diseños gracioso, bizcochuelos, kekes, alfajores, pionono todo tenía una fachada de delicioso

Pensó en comprar una torta para su madre, pero decidió comprar algo que no ocupe tanto lugar y que duraría mas durante el vuelo, luego de pensar por varios minutos decidió comprar unas cuantas galletas que tenían diferentes diseños de caras graciosas y en algunas tenían palabras como "I love you" "i miss you" " you'are the best of my life" todas esas palabras que nunca lo dijo frente a ella, se sentía un poco mal por no haberle dicho y no abrirse con ella lo suficiente, no tenía una buena relación con ella pero tampoco deseaba tenerlo, su madre siempre la llamaba, todas las mañanas odiaba eso, pero hace 2 meses ella ya no lo hacía ¿Por qué a no lo hacía? Se preguntaba en el fondo pero muy en el fondo extrañaba eso, extrañaba esas preguntas estúpidas que hacía, extrañaba esas amenazas que ella hacia cuando él no quería contestar el teléfono, sus mensajes de voz que tenían su horario cada noche había un mensaje de ella deseándole "buenas noches hijo te extraño, mamá te quiere" siempre el mismo mensaje, respiro profundo y decidió no pensar más en eso

Salió del lugar, cada vez se ocultaba mas el sol y se notaba la luna bien redonda, a quilómetros se notaba el mar, decidió caminar hasta allí, como amaba caminar sin su bastón, no lo extrañaba para nada, pero sabía que dentro de poco tiempo lo tendría de vuelta, y ese dolor insoportable de nuevo, no valía pensar en eso ahora

Se saca sus nice para sentir la tierra entre sus piernas, hace cuanto no lo hacía, años! lo último que recordaba era en la universidad

_**[flasback]**_

-oye lisa! Qué bonita te veras con un bikini color rojo esta noche!-House se apartaba de sus amigos y camino hacia su compañera a la que le parecía bastante atractiva

-quien sabe House, estás seguro que iré?-Cuddy seguía con su camino

-vamos Lisie, estará bueno la fiesta, tienes que ir-House se poso frente a ella, pero esta lo empujaba para continuar caminando

-Gregory-dijo seria y dejando de caminar, House se sorprendió por llamarlo así siempre le decía Greg no Gregory

-Lisa?

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este momento….-House la interrumpió

-oh vamos no estás de examen!

-pero tengo tarea, sabes que es tarea no?

-si lo sé, pero nunca lo hago, dejo que mis admiradoras lo hagan –guiñándole el ojo, Cuddy sonrió, siempre disparaba una tontería

-porque no vas y le dices a tus admiradoras que se vistan de bikini rojo y me dejas en paz

-porque ellas no son Tu, ellas no tienes tus pechos y menos ese trasero dios mío!

-siempre tan dulce House, permiso voy hacia allá-Cuddy señalaba el mar

-Te acompaño- dijo House

-gracias, no necesito que me acompañes estoy bien sola

-no fue una pregunta, Cuddles Cuddles aun no aprendes, desde cuando te hago caso?

-nunca me has hecho caso, toma-Cuddy pasa sus cuadernos a House para que este lo sostuviera, House lo tomo y se fijo en Cuddy, ella se sacaba sus pares de zapatos

-Que haces?

-que no ves? Me quito los zapatos, quítate los tuyos-Cuddy dijo en tono ordenador – vamos hombre! Deja de mirar mi culo y quítate los zapatos

-pero estoy bien mirando tu culo- House miraba fijamente el trasero de Cuddy esa parte de su anatomía amaba, lo volvía loco, ese comentario gano una mirada de enojo por parte de Cuddy, House le sonrió, bajo los libros y cuaderno y se saco sus pares de zapatos

-vamos- dijo Cuddy

-a donde crees que vas?

-al mar tonto, vamos siente la arena en tus pies, esto es mejor que un tratamiento en un spa- Cuddy estiro su brazo para que House los tomara y así lo izo

House tomo muy fuerte la mano de Cuddy y ambos fueron caminando lentamente hacia las cálidas aguas del mar, solo se acercaron a la orilla, el agua apenas tocaba sus dedos, Cuddy soltó a House y dio unos pasos más al frente, con sus manos junto un poco de agua y los tiro en su rostro, giro para mirara a su amigo y este solamente sonreía, decidió mirar como el sol se ocultaba y escuchar las fuertes olas que producía el mar

-abrázame- dijo Cuddy con los ojos cerrados, House nunca la entendía pero le divertía eso de ella, era única, ella era la única que lo conocía tal y cual es el, ella lo aceptaba siendo el mismo, con ella nunca fingía nada y nunca tendría que hacerlo

Se acerco por detrás y el la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo más hacia él, la abrazo muy fuerte para que se sintiera segura con él y solamente con él

-te quiero- le susurro y beso su cabeza, perdiéndose entre sus rulos rebeldes

_**[Fin flashback]**_

Sonrió al recordar eso, tiempos que amaba y extrañaba, el sonido de su celular lo quito de sus pensamientos

-Hola- contesto

-House, a donde estas? Te eh estado llamando hace como 10 minutos! A donde estas?

-ya Cuddy deja de gritarme, me acabas de llamar, no exageres

-te eh llamado mil veces en tu casa y no contestabas! A donde estas?

-ah, ya, eres mi niñera o qué?

-solo quería decirte que voy contigo- esto lo dijo más calmada

-bien, preparare mis cosas

-aun no tienes tus cosas preparadas?

-no

-eres un inmaduro House

-y a ti te gusta eso, te gusta que yo sea así

-claro que no! Solo a una estúpida le gustara un hombre inmaduro

-valla, estas admitiendo que eres estúpida, quien diría eso Doctora Cuddy

-a qué horas pasas por mi?

-a las 3 am, admite que aun estas enamorada de mi Cuddy

-deja de ser inmaduro House, y ya deje de estarlo hace años, buenas noches

-buenas noches jefecita-y con eso ambos cortan la llamada, sería una larga noche para ambos

* * *

_**Hola! TU! SI TU! (golpe la mesa) QUE ESTAS DEL OTRO LADO! ANDA DEJA UN COMENTARIO O TE MATO(?) NAAA PERO DEJA COMENTARIO! O ME ENOJO!(?) NAA TAMPOCO PERO DEJA UN COMETARIO! (golpea la mesa) **_

_**Aquí deje otra parte de esta historia de mis dos doctores favoritos especial mente Cuddy 3 xD dejen su comentario, que le parece continuo si está muy dulce me dicen xD no quiero que nadie muera por tanta subida de azúcar en su cerebrito xD **_

_**Ideas son bienvenidas :D besos, abrazo, suerte, amor los desea Iaritaaa :* cada cosa que escribo siempre será dedicada a Diana (Agron) y Camila mi Little Girl ;) las extraño /3 esto va para mi cachu :* y Bere sanjansdhabsdh ahí mis loquillas :* también para "Floripondia" xD ella ya subió su fi casi que yo subo la 2 parte :D *todos felices***_

_**PD: ME HACEN FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS! EN SERIO! LOS QUIERO! :***_


	3. We're Gonna Rock

**We're Gonna Rock **

**Maybe This Time- Glee Cast** (N/A)

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky, Maybe this time he'll stay _

_Maybe this tiem, Fort he first time_

_Love won't hurry away , All of the_

_All of the odds are, They're in my favor, Something's bound to begin_

_It's gotta happen, happen sometime_

_Maybe this time I'll win_

* * *

House fue hasta la casa de Wilson, necesitaba una maleta solo tenia una y no era suficiente, golpeo sin parar la puerta de Wilson, empezaba el frio y eso era molestoso, rápidamente su amigo abrió la puerta

-House? No te esperaba-House iba a contestar pero fue bombardeado por Wilson- espera, lo cancelaste? De nuevo! Que idiota eres!- termino con la mano llevándose a la cara

-pues fíjate Jimmy, tienes que ser como yo! Aquí esta tu ejemplo de cómo ser un hombre! Cuddy ira conmigo y yo necesito una maleta-mientras que empujaba a Wilson, entro sin preguntar típico de el, paso de desapercibido el living y no se dio cuenta de quien estaba allí, Wilson rezaba para que este no se diera cuenta

-oh, si House adelante, puedes buscar entre mis cosas y llevártelas

-Gracias Wilson- House entro al cuarto de su amigo, sabia que ahí en unas de las esquinas encontraría una maleta, tenia la razón encontró una, la tomo y salió rápidamente hacia la salida- adiós Jimmy el tiempo es oro últimamente, la próxima te traigo a una amiga, Jimmy me presta tu auto? Es que llegue aquí en mi moto-house paso sus llaves a Wilson-Cuídala que esta bien cachonda, tienes que sacarle a pasear no le gusta estar encerrada, ahora dame tus llaves-Wilson lo miro confuso y fue por sus llaves

-pero donde dejaras mi auto? Vas a Alaska? –Wilson aun sostenía las llaves del automóvil

-si voy a Alaska Jimmy, lo dejare en el aeropuerto-mientras estiraba las llaves de las manos de Wilson

-bueno, te deseo un buen viaje- con esto Wilson cerro su puerta y House se dirigió hacia el auto de Wilson, desactivo la alarma y conduzco asía su casa

Cuddy empacaba sus cosas, estaba nerviosa iría a Alaska con House, en que pensaba cuando decidió llamarlo y decir "house iré contigo"? Iría a ver a su familia! En que estaba pensando por un momento decidió llamarlo y cancelar todo, pero necesitaba esas minis vacaciones, necesitaba despejar su mente del trabajo, respiro profundo y empaco todo tipo de abrigo y varias botas, tenia una enorme maleta, decidió que ya era suficiente ropa, estiro con todas sus fuerzas para que cayera al piso, intento cerrarla pero no podía, decidió subirse en sima para facilitar las cosas pero no tenia la Fuerza suficiente para poder cerrarla respiro profundo y decidió hacerlo mañana con House, subió a su cama y se arropo, al tocar la almohada entro en un profundo sueño

El sonido lo despertó, se fijo en la hora y daban 06:30 am aun quería seguir durmiendo pero rápidamente el sonido del celular lo izo despertar completamente, se fijo y pudo notar en la pantalla "demonio" llamando, cogió el celular y atendió

- habla sex-symbol en que puedo servir?

-House! Deja tus bromas! Solo quería saber si ya has despertado

-si ya desperté en unos minutos subo a mi auto y voy a buscarte

-bien, nos vemos

House cortó la llamada y fue a tomar una rápida ducha, al salir del baño fue a buscar una playera bien cómoda y obviamente que tenga una buena frase, eligió uno de color negro con unas palabras notables color blanco "maquina sexual "luego se puso unos jeans y luego opto por sus pares de nice, cogió la maleta y salió de su departamento en busca de Cuddy

Tardo 45 minutos para llegar a casa de Cuddy, había mucho trafico a esas horas, estaciono frente mismo y se bajo, rápidamente empezó a tocar el timbre de una forma fastidiosa "corazoncito ya llegue" gritaba

Cuddy estaba acomodando su ropa por ultima vez, intentando cerrar su maleta por décima vez pero no había caso, tampoco iba a sacar lo que había dentro y no quería llevar otra maleta ya llevaba 2 si llevaba otra serian 3, es mucho para 4 días! Escucho el timbre no solo una vez sino de seguido en ese momento supo que House había llegado, al escuchar "corazoncito ya llegue" se puso roja, aunque sabia que lo decía para molestarle le gustaba eso de el, Fue hacia la puerta y lo abrió

-Hola- Saludo tímidamente

-hola- contesto – House, amm, me podrías ayudar en cerrar mi maleta porque no puedo hacerlo-mientras que hablaba ella iba hacia su habitación donde se encontraba la maleta, este asintió y fue tras ella- intente de muchas formas y no lo puedo cerrar -House se acerco, era una maleta bien grande

-que llevas aquí?-pregunto mientras movía algunas prendas

-no toques nada!- rápidamente dio una palmada en su espalda- son mis zapatos y algunos abrigos

-Cuantas maletas llevas?-pregunto mientras volvía a poner las prendas que había quitado

-solo llevo 2- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

-del mismo tamaño?

-si, bueno el otro esta mas pequeña- al decir esto fue por la otra maleta

-estas demente, que llevas? Iras a vivir allí un tiempo?

-no exagero House! Soy una mujer! No un hombre!

-pues si eres hombre! Pobre de las mujeres que estarían contigo!

-que dulce eres! Por eso tienes muchas mujeres!

-Claro soy un encanto! Que no ves mi belleza

-aha, como digas ya pudiste cerrar? –pregunto acercándose

-no, llevas muchas cosas, súbete en sima-Cuddy miro extrañada a House, este le señalaba la maleta- anda vamos! –Cuddy obedeció y se paro en sima de esta, House rápidamente y con fuerza pudo cerrarla

-ya?-pregunto Cuddy

-No- dijo este, mientras miraba el trasero de su jefa- es que cuesta mucho cerrarla –Cuddy giro hacia el y se dio cuenta de que este miraba su trasero

-HOUSE!-Gritaba mientras se bajaba- eres un asco!

-aja, tu una mujer bien desarrollada, pero arrogante, aguafiestas…

-Basta! Que no te puedes comportar?

-con ese cuerpo no!-mientras miraba descaradamente su escote, el celular de House empezó a sonar, ambos se miraron y el celular seguía sonando

-que esperas para contestar?

-a que te acuestes conmigo-rápidamente cogió su celular y contesto-Hola?

-Greg!- era su madre- cariño! Ya estas en el aeropuerto?

-si mamá, ya estamos llegando

-oh! Creí que no ibas a venir, como no me habías dicho nada, con quien vienes?

-mi novia-rápidamente Cuddy se giro al escuchar y le dedico una mirada "depredadora" – bueno mami, ya tengo que conducir nos vemos

-MI NOVIA! –Grito Cuddy –ESTAS DEMENTE?

-solo fue una broma- mientras este cogía la maleta y salía de la habitación

-Broma! BROMA!-rápidamente esta fue tras de House- ME LLEVARAS A ALASKA Y DIRAS QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-NO!-House se canso de que esta la gritara- NO! QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDES DE QUE SOLO BROMEABA? QUE NO ME CONOCES!

-NO ME GRITES!

-tu empezaste- dijo bajando mas la voz

-YO! TU FUISTE EL QUE EMPEZO CON TODO ESTO! AHHHSSS!- Cuddy se dirigió a la cocina no valía la pena pelear en estos momentos con House,- sabes House paremos con esto, ok?

-no se tu pero yo no hice nada!-Cuddy respiro hondo, cada vez parecía una criatura

-sabes House creo que este viaje es muy mala idea…

-me estas dejando plantado?

-no era una cita!

-pero me acompañarías como mi amiga

-pero le has dicho a tu madre! Que irías con tu novia!

-pues, bien sabe que yo bromeaba, le eh dicho que llevaría a mi amiga Lisa, como ella es muy chismosa llamo a Wilson para averiguar quien era "Lisa"-señalaba con los dedos- y este le dijo que era mi amiga/jefa- todo lo que dijo House era pura mentira, el solo quería que Lisa valla, porque? Porque la necesitaba tanto últimamente, Cuddy la miro dudosa, no sabia, pero algo la izo confiar en el, y esperaba no equivocarse

-Bien, listo? –El asintió con la cabeza

Ambos iban en completo silencio, al llegar al aeropuerto cada uno preparaba sus cosas, House llevaba en sus manos su pequeño mp3, mientras que Cuddy tenía un libro

Mientras que se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos dentro del avión, una mujer rubia no dejaba de mirar al Doctor que se acomodaba justamente a su costado

-Greg? –pregunto la mujer, Rápidamente House giro al ver quien lo llamaba

-Laura?

* * *

**HOLA! Iara back (?) :D que tal mis chiquillos "lacayos" como lo están pasando! Bueno aquí les dejo esta parte de esta historia aburrida (?) vaa no se lo que piensan! Si no dejan UN MISERABLE COMENTARIO! xD naa NO ES MISERABLE! ES MAGICO! DIVINO! *-* ok pero dejen! (golpea la mesa) **

**Esto dedicado a My Little Girl (Camila) Diana (Agron) mi Cachu y mi Bere :'D bueno no les entretengo mas "chau chau adiós! Quizás mañana estando lejos me arrepienta de este adiós chau chau" (?) (en loquesio)**

**Ahh CASI ME OLVIDO XD la música esta de "Maybe This Time" no se quien es el autor realmente de esta hermosa canción, pero como lo descubrí en Glee lo puse Glee si ustedes lo saben pues bueno no se que le voy a hacer xD nasjkdnksajd ok chau Besitos! **


	4. when night

-oh! Si tu Greg! –La rubia se levantaba de su lugar para poder saludarlo

-Laura? Oh si eres tu! Con unos pechos mas-House no pudo terminar la oración, Laura había rosados sus labios con los de el

-Cariño! Ah pasado tanto tiempo, como te extrañaba-mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura del Doctor. Cuddy miraba anonadada era su imaginación o lo que acabo de ver era real? La tal Laura besando a su House, a su House?

-woo, la misma, no has cambiado! Yo no te extrañaba, solo extraño el trasero enorme de mi jefa que esta aquí tras mío- Laura miro hacia donde estaba parada Cuddy

-hola! Lo siento, House seria tan amable y me presentas a tu jefa.

-oh, si es Lisa Cuddy.-mientras se sentaba

-Dios mío! Eres Lisa Cuddy! Estoy orgullosa de usted! Es una gran Doctora! Como es que hace tantas cosas! Dios Greg! Porque no me habías dicho que trabajas para ella!

-nunca me habías preguntado-mientras quitaba una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Gracias, usted es?-Pregunto Cuddy aun parada

-oh si, soy Laura Branigan

-encantada, Laura-dijo Cuddy mientras se sentaba junto a House

-mi asiento es aquí!-mientras señalaba el lugar vacío junto a House

-en serio? Pues no me importa-mientras metía unas 5 papas a la vez en su boca

-siempre el mismo no?-mientras se acomodaba- vas a los de tus padres?

-no, tengo un hijo, mi madre lo cuida y…

-si vamos alli-dijo Cuddy

-oh, andamos amarga?-mientras miraba a Cuddy- ya te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?

-Ustedes son pareja?-pregunto Laura

-No!-grito Cuddy- no solo somos amigos…

- crees estar embarazada? – volvió a preguntar la doctora rubia

-no, es que a House le gusta fastidiar

-ah, ya-Laura quito una revista de moda, Cuddy tomo su libro y House miraba descaradamente el escote de Laura, Cuddy al notar lo codea

-Hey! Que te pasa!-alzo la voz

-que miras! No seas asqueroso

-ah ya veo, estas celosa, tranquila nadie supera a Patty y Selma! Ellas son naturales!

-eres un asqueroso

-tu una bruja

-un ogro

-una una anciana

-tu un cojo.

-hahaha, ahora no, tu una trepadora

-amargado

-tacaña

-hahaha mira quien habla? Tu eres el mas tacaños de todos!

-ya no tienes mas, gane

-no ganaste, eso no valió, es mentira, eso eres tu.

-gane.-mientras seguía comiendo sus patatas

-que no…

-claro que gane…

-No House no ganaste, Gane yo

-oigan, esta bien, entiendo su peleas matrimoniales pero uf! Lo escucho todos los días así que si dicen que no son novios por favor callados parece más real

-NO ESTAMOS CASADOS!-Gritaron Cuddy y House, lo cual izo ganar varias miradas de los pasajeros

Luego de un corto viaje llegaron a Alaska, House y Laura salieron juntos, mientras Cuddy iba sola, ya había pasado varios minutos y Cuddy aun no aparecía en la entrada del aeropuerto

-ire a buscarla –dijo House

-ok, espero aquí-mientras se sentaba en unas de las butacas

House llamo al teléfono de Cuddy esta rápidamente contesto

-house! No tengo mi maleta! No llegaron ninguna!

-donde estas iré por ti-House giro hacia una esquina del enorme aeropuerto y pudo encontrar a Cuddy sosteniendo su cartera y con la mano en el celular-ya te encontré gira asía la izquierda –Cuddy al encontrar a House rápidamente colgó y fue hacia el

-House! Que mandaron mi maleta a otro lugar! Y lo mandaran para el lunes!

-eso es dentro de dos días…

-no tengo ropa! Que are ahora!

-no te preocupes aquí hay muchas tiendas, también mi madre seguro tendrá algo y podríamos ya ir Laura no esta esperando

-ella vendrá con nosotros? Quien es ella?

-ella es la vecina de mi madre, así que apúrate

-espera mi abrigo tenia en mi maleta!

-ok,-House se quita el suyo y lo pasa a Cuddy- toma, ahora vamos

-gracias-mientras le sonreía y se colocaba el chaleco

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal, ahí pudieron observar a Laura sentada en unas de las butacas

-hola y tu maleta?-pregunto la doctora rubia

-lo mandaron a china –Dijo House

-es en serio.-afirmo Cuddy

-oh, que feo, una vez me paso eso…-House la interrumpió

-cosa que no me interesa y menos voy a escuchar

-Quien dijo que yo hablaba contigo?

-andamos malitas?

-tu eres el amargado

-Greg-Todos Giraron hacia ya una mujer de edad con un pañuelo en la cabeza quizás tapando su pelada y unos ojos bien azules que brillaban como unos diamantes

-mama?- dijo house con un nudo en la garganta, la imagen que estaba viendo en esos momentos era fuerte para el, su mamá en esos estados y el no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, Blythe se acerco casi corriendo hacia su hijo, rodeándolo con sus brazos calidos y su aroma frutal

-Hijo! Dios no sabes la alegría que me das! Te extrañaba demasiado, extraño tu voz, tus hermosos ojos, te extrañe-Blythe aun seguía abrazándolo, House por su parte con mucho valor extendió mas el abrazo, lo cual a Cuddy le dio mucho ternura ver a House haciendo eso.

-y mira quien mas esta-apartándose de su hijo –Laura! Querida! Dios mírate! Como estas y has crecido!

-Al crecer te refieres a sus siliconas?

-para Greg!-dijo Laura-mama! Yo te extrañe mucho la ultima vez que te visto tenias aun cabello!

-eso fue hace cuanto, 1 mes?

-si fue hace un mes! –Mientras se soltaba de Blythe

-haber me presentas…-Dijo Blythe mirando a Cuddy

-oh, ella es Lisa Cuddy, es mi jefa y amiga

-Hola Señora House-dijo Cuddy mientras le extendía la mano

-nonono, Blythe por favor-mientras ignoraba su mano y la amarraba con sus brazos, lo cual Cuddy acepto

-ok Blythe cera…

-que tal si nos vamos, Joe nos esta esperando en el coche… y tu maleta hijo?

-es el que estoy llevando…

-oh, creí que era la de Lisa

-no, mi maleta lo enviaron en otra dirección y me mandaran dentro de 2 días, comprare ropa…-Blythe la interrumpió

-no, cariño no hace falta, en casa tengo muchas prendas que fueron mías! Te las daré!

-no quiero incomodarla –mientras Iván dirección del coche

-no, claro que no! Lo aceptaras!

-pero no hace..-esta vez House interrumpió

-solo acepta Cuddy, si no te gusta… creo que te gustara-mientras subías las cejas

-Gregory! No seas grosero…

-no lo soy!

-Hola-saludo un hombre de cabello negro con 1,70m de altura y ojos verdes

-Hola Joseph –dijo Laura pasando su maleta

-Laura, si que cambiaste-mientras cojia la maleta

-gracias por no mirar mis pechos-dijo mientras subía al auto

-Hola-dijo Joe –te llamas?

-Lisa-dijo Cuddy mientras miraba sus ojos

-no traes maleta?-pregunto

-no, no trae, pero yo si-dijo House pasándole su maleta

-que paso con tu bastón?

-mi mama no fue chismosa al respecto?

-no dijo mucho-mientras ponía la maleta en la cajuela

-cariño entra al auto-Dijo Blythe, Cuddy izo caso y entro al automóvil

-tu también-dijo mirando a House , este no dijo nada y acompaño a Cuddy

-ok ya estamos todo…-dijo Joe al entrar al coche

El camino no fue largo, muy largo y aburrido por parte de House, el tal Joe solo hablaba a Cuddy, todo era Cuddy, y sus "humildes comentarios" de "eres hermosa, que graciosa eres, como que estas soltera" solo le falta decir "porque no salimos esta noche" house no aguantaba mas y Cuddy se dio cuenta, le gustaba era obvio que el estaba celoso y Cuddy no fue la única, también se dieron cuenta Blythe y Luara.

-Por fin llegamos! –dijo House saliendo rápidamente del auto

-Gracias mama por traerme!-decía Laura mientras tomaba su maleta-puede ser que venga para cenar!

-ya te dije! Te quiero hija! Ve con dios-mientras laura se alejaba e iba a la unas dos casa de alli

-hermosa casa señora House…-dijo Cuddy al salir y percatarse de la hermosa casa- y el paisaje es hermoso…-mientras miraba el mar y las montañas que Sitka regalaba

-si, es tan hermoso este lugar, creo que no hay otro como este… ahora vamos, entremos-decía Blythe por demás alegre

Cuddy entro a la confortable casa, era tan hermosa por dentro y fuera, era un lugar calido y con ventanales enormes donde se podía apreciar el mar y las montañas

-eso es un crucero? –pregunto Cuddy

-si, hay muchos-contesto Joe

-Cariño, Greg y tu dormirán en la misma habitación es que John esta remodelando la habitación de huéspedes

-mamá no somos novios…

-lo se, pero son amigos desde hace años que le cuesta dormir juntos? –mientras sonreía

-yo no tengo ningún problema –dijo Cuddy

-yo menos-mientras House subía las escaleras

-Cariño ven aquí, te dará ropa…

Blythe y Cuddy fueron de compras, fueron a comprar algunas que otras cosas para el fin de semana, el pronóstico apuntaba una tormenta de frio, lo cual arruino los planes para ir a las afueras

-que tal si preparamos la cena?-dijo Blythe

-Claro-Cuddy y Blythe se dirigieron a la cocina, se podía notar como el sol aun seguía en el mismo lugar cuando llegaron…

-no te molesta que todo el día este el sol y nunca veas la noche?

-bueno, aveces es molestoso pero no es que extrañe tanto la noche

-y como hacen para dormir?

-bueno, cerramos las cortinas…-Cuddy asintió mientras lavaba algunos tomates

-porque Laura te llama mama?-preguntó tímidamente

-bueno, la crié desde pequeña y también fue novia de Greg por dos años...-Cuddy solo asintió

-y como es trabajar con greg?

-buena pregunta-ambas rieron- bueno es cansador, aveces hace lo que quiere.

-pero tu eres su jefa…-Cuddy no dejo terminar

-si soy su jefa y lo puedo impedir, pero de alguna manera esta bien y mal lo que hace

-no entiendo.

-es que, es difícil, House salva a sus pacientes de una manera extraña,

-ya, James ya me lo había dicho…

-y hace cuentos años se conocen…recuerdo que tu eras su Doctora cuando paso lo de su pierna, y Stacy me había dicho que ya se conocían, es mas me dijo que tu lo presentaste

-bueno, nos conocimos en la universidad, luego de una noche no volví a saber nada de el, luego de un año lo encuentro en una fiesta y ahí fue que le presenté a Satcy, ella era una amiga, conocida de mi compañera de cuarto.

-ohh, y ahí fue que Greg conoció a Stacy, lastima que no fue nada bien la relación, me gustaría tener nietos antes que muera, pero creo que cera imposible

-creo-mientras hacia una mueca

-y tu? Algún novio…

-no, no lo tengo, el trabajo me consume mucho tiempo, solo tengo dos amigos, House y Wilson, luego a nadie…por eso acompañe a House…

-veras! Aquí conocerás a maravillosas personas!

-si, son muy buenas aquí, es un pueblo muy pequeño…

-si,

-y hace cuanto tiempo viven aquí?-pregunto Cuddy

-bueno, cuando Greg fue a la universidad John y Yo nos mudamos, de Boston a Alaska-mientras sonreía

-wo, bastante tiempo…

-si mucho tiempo…

Luego de una larga charla entre Blythe y Cuddy terminaron la cena, unos ravioles vegetarianos bien cargado de verduras

Cuddy y House se sentaron juntos al igual que Blythe y John

-te estas sintiendo cómoda Lisa?

-Si, el lugar es muy hermoso…

-y tu hijo?-mientras daba unas cucharadas a sus ravioles

-bien John-dijo cortante mientras daba un trago al vino

La tensión aumento, John intentaba hablar a House, pero este rápidamente lo ignoraba y hablaba a Cuddy

-bueno, iré a acostarme-dijo House

-no quieres ver una película con nosotras?-Decía Blythe

-no, necesito descansar-mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-Bueno chicas yo las dejos, muero de sueño, buenas noches amor-decía John mientras se acercaba a Blythe y la besaba

-ok, buenas noches, Bueno solo quedamos nosotras?-decía Blythe

Luego de unas 2 horas terminaron de ver Nothing hell

-Es muy buena la película-comento Cuddy-como nunca lo había visto…

-Cariño! Tienes que divertirte mas! Ya te lo dije-mientras ambas subían los escalones –aquí es el cuarto –mientras señalaba la puerta cerrada-que descanse-mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la frente, Cuddy sonrío ante el gesto

Rápidamente entro al cuarto y no encontró a nadie, decidió entrar al baño pero la puerta se abrió, saliendo de allí a un House aun mojado con la toalla en la cintura, Cuddy no pudo aguantar y lo miro de abajo para arriba y no tardo en sonrojarse

-iba..ib..-no podía hablar que le pasaba!

-ibas a entrar al baño?-mientras caminaba por la habitación y cerraba las cortinas

-si, iba a entrar en el baño…creí que ya dormías

-como ves no…aquí tienes una remera para que puedas dormir mas cómoda-mientras tiraba la remera hacia ella

-Gracias-dijo quitándose la remera de la cara

Al salir del baño, encontró a House acomodándose de un lado de la cama, esta miro por varios minutos. Pero el frío se hacia sentir y se metió rápidamente a la cama

-Buenas noches House-mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda

-Buenas noches Cuddy-mientras hacia lo mismo que Cuddy

* * *

_**HOLAAAA! que tal chicas? vamos bien? bueno les diré algo yo ya tenia escrito hasta el capitulo 8 pero lo perdí todo, no se como lo perdí, pero lo perdí, bueno hehe aquí les dejo esta parte **_

_**quiero agradecer a Megan ;3 y Maura que se tomaron su tiempo leyendo el fic Huddy se que le gusta Huddy pero son tan orgullosas para dejarlo salir xD y ambas se hacen pasar por Lola por algún motivo y claro a Diana pero ella si da a conocer su amor por la hermosa pareja! **_

_**ahora creo que volvió toda mi inspiración porque aww volvió mi LITTLE GIRL ! CAMILA Y YO VOLVIMOS A HABLAR DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO! hehe ahora nadie nos separara ya se descargo whatapps! amen! xD **_

_**pero agradezco de todo corazón LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! me hacen Feliz! así que dejen sus opiniones! **_


	5. say what I see

I'm standing across from you

And dreaming of the things I do

I don't speak you don't know me at all

For fear of what you might do

I say nothing but stare at you

And I'm dreaming

I'm trippin' over you

Truth be told my problem solved

You mean the world to me but you'll never know

You could be cruel to me

While we're risking the way that I see you

That I see you

Conversations

knock me at all

I'm hesitating

Only to fall

And I'm waiting I'm hating everyone

**Could it be you fell for me**

**in any possible similarity?**

**If it's so how would I know?**

You'll never know me at all but I see you

Truth be told my problem solved

You mean the world to me but you'll never know

You could be cruel to me

While we're risking the way that I see you

Mika- I see you

* * *

Cuddy había despertado por los sonidos que provenía de las afueras, bostezaba y aun con los ojos cerrados estuvo unos minutos en el mismo lugar, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa y tierna, House completamente dormido, sentía su respiración muy cerca suyo, estaba a unos diez centímetros de él, podía sentir todo.

Sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a sus mejillas, su barba de tres días lo hacía lucir más apuesto, sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios, no podía contenerse, porque? Que realmente sentía por él? Pero claro, lo amaba, siempre lo ah amado, pero él? Él lo ama?

Porque pensar en eso, todo es un estúpido sueño, siempre hacia lo mismo, pensar en el, lo bueno y lo malo, porque siempre imaginaba con él, porque siempre él era el causante de todo, siempre él la hacía sentir viva de alguna manera como también la hacía sentir mal…

Otro sonido la izo salir de esos pensamientos, lo miro por varios minutos, giro lentamente dando la espalda, respiro profundo, esto no es nada bueno, la hacía sentir peor, dio un suspiro y decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar

House pudo sentir los dedos fríos en sus labios como lo sintió en su mejilla, decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar sin moverse y al sentir que se había ido, al notar ese espacio que sobraba y que aun se podía notar su figura, toda la noche estuvo despierto, no pegaría un ojo, estaba acostado con una mujer hermosa que para él es perfecta, un cielo incansable

Miro al techo y porque ah él le pasaban esas cosas, porque él tenía que sufrir de esa manera, porque él siempre es el malo, el que arruina todo, pero si lo sabía, sabía porque es así , todo es culpa de él, claro todo es culpa de John, él había marcado su vida, por su culpa él es así…

-Buenos días querida-dijo Blythe, mientras colocaba dos tazas en la mesa

-Buenos días Señora House…

-ah ah ah… Blythe o mamá-mientras serbia café en ambas tazas

-Blythe…

-bien, café?

-sí, como amaneció?

-bien-Cuddy noto un temblor en la mano de Blythe, pudo notar como Blythe rápidamente masajeo su mano –está bien? –pregunto sumamente preocupada

-si querida, anda tomemos el café-Blythe intento subir la tasa pero no pudo, Cuddy no despegaba un ojo de ella y pudo notar

-necesita descansar,…-Blythe la interrumpió

-Quería, no le digas a Greg… -dijo susurrando, Cuddy asintió –iré a acostarme, se me pasara…

-bien, le acompaño hasta su cuarto?-pregunto Cuddy

-sí, creo que apenas me puedo mover…-mientras sonreía

Cuddy coloco sus brazos en su cintura, la tomo muy fuerte, Blythe por su parte coloco sus manos por el cuello de Lisa

Poco a poco llegaron al cuarto, Lisa la recostó en la cama, Blythe le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, aun con Cuddy en el dormitorio, poco a poco se saco el pañuelo que ocultaba su pelada, Cuddy no pudo más que sentir pena, entendía porque Blythe no se mostraba frente a House, si ella viera a su madre así, no aguantaría, ni por más que lo odiase, Cuddy no pudo aguantar y fue a abrazarla, Blythe no pudo contenerse y dejo caer unas lagrimas, Cuddy no se quedaba atrás, ambas pudieron sentir como lloraban en silencio

-Lisa-dijo con un nudo en la voz-llévame al parque, solo nosotras dos?

-Claro-aun seguían abrazadas- ahora?-pregunto mientras se separaban

-sí, solo si quieres…

-claro, solo…-Blyteh la interrumpió

-Busca ropa en el cajón de la izquierda, ahí coloque lo que usarías, el abrigo esta alado, en la puerta de alado, también me puedes pasar un pañuelo, elije

Cuddy fue a buscar la ropa y también eligió un pañuelo, entro al baño y se cambio, al salir ya vio a Blythe parada

-te dije que se me pasaría, últimamente me pasa más seguido

-y como lo haces cuando John no está en la casa

-me quedo en el mismo lugar… hasta que se me pase…nos vamos?-mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio

Ambas caminaban a pasos lentos, el viento daba en el rostro de ambas, se podía sentir el frio de esa mañana, ambas se detuvieron en un pequeño local donde se vendían los mejores cafés de Sitka

Con café en la mano se dirigieron hacia la bahía, se sentaron, y empezaron a tomar el café en silencio, solo se escuchaba las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, solas en el mismo sitio, Blythe rompió el silencio

-como te sientes? Se sincera. –Cuddy no la miro, respiro profundo y contesto

-incomoda? Es una situación extraña ver a una persona así, aunque en el hospital siempre los veo, esto es distinto…

-porque es distinto?-mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-no lo sé…-mientras hacía lo mismo que Blythe

-Lo sabes,…solo tienes miedo? Aun no lo has aceptado por completo?

-no entiendo de que habla…-la miro

-hablo de mi hijo….

-House?

-Gregory…-corrigió

-no pasa nada con Greg-mientras miraba de nuevo hacia al mar

-crees que soy idiota?

-no,no,no-mientras negaba con la cabeza

-entonces, porque no me dice la verdad…

-no entiendo, lo siento

-eh visto como lo miras Lisa… como lo tratas…

-no!-grito-lo siento, el es mi amigo…no hay nada entre nosotros…

-pero usted quiere eso…usted desea eso…

-no, es mi amigo…

-hasta cuanto me lo negara?-mientras se encontraron con la mirada

-yo no…-en los ojos de Cuddy se empezó a acumular unas cuantas lagrimas mientras ella luchaba para que no se escapen- tanto se nota-mientras daba un suspiro y desviaba su mirada hacia el mar.

-lo suficiente para darme cuenta…

-pero, creo que es una estupidez, ya lo pensé muchas veces, no es amor…

-mírame a los ojos y repite lo que acabas de decir…-Cuddy no decía nada y poco a poco las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- vez, lo amas…solo que eres un poco orgullosa, porque no lo das a conocer-Cuddy la miro mientras fruncía el seño y negaba con la cabeza

-ya le di bastantes oportunidades…es suficiente, yo sufro mucho…

-ah, no, a mi no me engañas, cuanto apostamos que le has dado oportunidades cuando se hacían bromas?

-eso no es el asunto, el no responde a mi…

-claro que si es el asunto Lisa, como sabes si él no te ama?

-Hou..Greg es muy Greg, él no demuestra sus sentimientos, será duro, es duro… creo que ya lo supere…además el no izo nada… cuando yo desee estar embarazada, eh intentado lo suficiente y no hay caso…él, solo está ahí, como un amigo, como lo que es…

-dime, cuéntame del embarazo

-intente con donantes de espermas, luego yo los busque, tuve citas con hombres diferentes pero nunca daba a concluir la cita, siempre House lo interrumpía… -Blythe la interrumpió

-eso no te dice nada?

-lo pensé mil veces, hace como dos semanas atrás el me ayudo con las vitaminas que necesitaba y yo a él, por lo de su pierna, pensé en decirle si quería ser mi donador, pero luego no lo dije, tenía miedo ah ser rechazada, luego si el aceptaba como seria toda? Tener un hijo con la persona que….-dio una pausa, no lo quería decir, Blythe no dijo nada, solo la miraba, Cuddy respiro profundo y continuo-amo…-lo había dicho, empezó a llorar más fuerte, de donde pudo saco las fuerzas para continuar- como…como voy a tener un hijo de la persona que amo! Si lo amo! Ya lo dije… y ver a mi hijo y recordar a su padre y saber que él no me ama, que el quizás ama a otra…-Blythe tomo sus manos y la apretó muy fuerte

-Lisa,… sé que es difícil, yo también pase por eso, no quiero que se repita contigo…

-como-mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-bueno, John no es el verdadero padre d Greg, no le eh dicho nunca, pero sé que él lo sabe, yo aun amo ah Jake, fue antes de conocer a John, una noche de fiestas nos acostamos y luego él se largo, me dejo, luego supe que estaba embarazada y ahí conocí a John, le conté mi situación y él me dio su amor, cosa que yo no lo podía dar… luego de que nació Greg, John cambio, se volvió más frio, fue a la marina… solo lo veía cada un año, luego cuando Greg cumplió los 6 años. John dejo de ir a la marina y trabajar en otro oficio, el.. trataba muy mal a Greg, cosa que yo nunca me perdonaría, y entiendo porque Greg es así con él… y cada vez que miraba los ojos azules de Greg, me acordaba de Jake, como seria todo si el despertaba conmigo y si él realmente fuera el padre de Greg… eso ni yo misma me perdono…

-lo siento mucho…-mientras Cuddy se acurrucaba en el pecho de Blythe…

-no cariño, ahora que tal si vamos a casa y preparamos un rico almuerzo y luego hablas con Greg?

-no cambias no?

-no parare hasta que tu y Greg estén juntos. Si muero, apareceré en sueños de ambos

* * *

_**hola... bueno si, este episodio fue más Cuddy y Blythe... espero que le aya gustado, respecto a la canción, bueno para mi fue perfecta, no se ustedes,si no saben en ingles pueden buscar su traducción en youtube, les recomiendo allí porque en las paginas donde "traducen" lo hacen muy mal **_

_**bueno le doy MUCHAS GRACIAS a mi prima Florencia *_* estoy es su casa y aquí gracias a ella lo continué D lo acabo de terminar y me dio el si para subirlo, también a mi Camila (little Girl) que con ella hablamos mucho, creo que si xD bueno va dedicada para ella..**_

**_también_**_** a todos lo que lo leen! gracias, muchas gracias! dejen un comentario! siempre es bueno leer lo que opinan...**_

_**a pues también a esas 3 personas que lo leen y comentan y se que no son fans de House, pero el poder de Cuddy llega... **_

_**y gracias por darse cuanta que en el antiguo cap falto canción, no había una que me inspire, por eso **_

_**besos...**_


	6. Prince Blue?

**_Tú entiendes mis silencios_**  
**_Solo tú_**  
**_conoces mis secretos_**  
**_Solo tú_**  
**_comprendes cada gesto_**  
**_Solo tú_**

_Apareces Tú – La Oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

-no le diremos nada a Greg-dijo Blythe al llegar al portón de la casa.

-Claro.- Afirmo Lisa.

House decidió bajar silenciosamente a la cocina, no quería encontrarse con John, sigilosamente bajo las escaleras y no encontró a nadie en la casa, con pasos mas rápidos se dirigió a la cocina, se empezó a acomodar en la silla para tomar su café tranquilo, luego de un largo silencio escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Hola cariño-Blythe saludo a su hijo

-hola.-contesto House.

-Hola-dijo Cuddy al entrar en la cocina, mientras colocaba algunas bolsas en la mesa.

-como amaneciste?-pregunto su madre

-Bien-mientras daba un sorbo a su café- y tú?

-bien, doy gracias a Dios por un día más-mientras lo abrazaba por detrás- tú también deberías.

-gracias, pero sabes que pienso de eso.- Blythe sonrió y beso su cabeza

-espero que algún día lo hagas.

-primero muerto…-Blythe lo interrumpió.

-no quiero discutir… que tal si llevas a Lisa a la costa, pueden ir a conocer la ciudad..

-no tengo ánimos.

-no señ… Blythe, no se preocupe, puedo ir sola.

-Sola? Pero no! Si no va Greg contigo llamare a Joe…-House rápidamente giro, mirando a su madre.

-te recomiendo que dejes ir a Cuddy sola, es mejor sola que mal acompañada.

-pero Joe es muy bueno.-dijo Cuddy

-no lo conoces.

-entonces lo conoceré…

-entonces llamo a Joe?-pregunto Blythe.

-sin ningún problema…-contesto Cuddy.

-ya te digo que con Joe no.-volvió a Decir el medico

-no quiero ir sola.

-estas celoso?-pregunto Blythe.

-de ella? Ni que fuera JLo.

-iré sola. Necesito caminar- al acabar Cuddy giro hacia la puerta.

-sí que sabes desaprovechar oportunidades.-Dijo Blythe al escuchar cerrarse la puerta- esa mujer te ama y tu a ella.

-ves muchas películas.

-a si? Crees eso. Nunca creí decir esto hijo pero… me estas decepcionando

-estas decepcionada? –House rio amargamente- crees que yo…

-a mi no me mientas Gregory, te conozco perfectamente, espero que algún día tengas hijos y me entiendas.

-no los tendré.

-nunca digas eso.

-porque? –mientras sonreía amargamente.

-que te crees? El rey? Eso? Te das cuenta que todos corren de ti?

-sí, y eso es lo que necesito, no necesito a gente estúpida junto a mí.

-algún día lo vas a necesitar.

-no me importa lo que digas….-blythe lo interrumpió.

-se acabo Gregory! Que no se puede hablar civilizadamente contigo? Que hice para merecer esto?

-mentirme… me has mentido. John no es mi padre… tú nunca me lo has dicho, porque?

-porque sé que tú lo sabías….-decía Blythe mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-no es una buena repuesta…

-nunca tenemos una buena…-hubo un largo silencio que inundaba rápidamente a ambos.

-quién es?-pregunto House mientras miraba su tasa-aun lo ves?

-se llama Jake…. Si aun lo veo…

-y él sabe que yo…existo?

-me imagino que sí. Sabe que tengo un hijo…-House rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su madre.

-que si él sabe que yo soy su hijo…

-no…

-porque…

-nunca se lo dije-Blythe empezó a lagrimear. –Lo siento, creo que por mi culpa tú perdiste tu niñez…. –Blythe no pudo continuar, el llanto la había ganado.

-creo que hablamos suficiente.- concluyo House, se paro y fue hacia la salida, sin más dejo a su madre allí, le dolía saber que ella sabía todo lo que John le había hecho y ella como si nada nunca lo impedía.

Rápidamente salió de la casa y camino sin rumbo alguno, el viento cacheteaba su rostro pero eso no le importaba, en esos momentos no sentía nada, se sentía tan vacio que ya no importaba nada.

Paro frente a un parque donde varios niños correteaban y gritaban a la vez, sus ojos marcaron un punto fijo, y el blanco de sus ojos era una mujer de cabello negro con unos hermosos rizados, estaba de espalda pero de algún modo podías contemplar su belleza. Se columpiaba muy lenta mente, cualquiera podía notar su tristeza y él lo noto de nuevo.

-que haces aquí-Dijo Cuddy al presenciar al doctor sentándose en el columpio de alado.

-es un parque, puedo venir cuando quiera.

-hasta aquí me arruinas las salidas?

-esperas a un "galán"-señalo con los dedos

-lo deje de esperar hace meses…-dijo con un tono de tristeza. House no dijo nada, se limito a mirarle y a explorar sus gestos.

El comprendía cada gesto que ella hacía, Ella también comprendía los gestos de él. Ambos se entendían.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tampoco lo necesitaban, ambos entendían el silencio, ambos se comunicaban en ese silencio tan amargo que ambos regalaban.

-porque me has invitado, se honesto.- Cuddy giro para poder mirarlo.

-no quería venir solo…

-porque yo…

-crees que tengo muchos amigos?-mientras la miraba y clavaba en ella su mirada

-porque me miras así?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-si contesto tu contestaras mis preguntas?

-hecho.- mientras hacia una mueca- y porque me miras así?-volvió a preguntar

-me gusta hacerlo. Solo me gusta hacerlo contigo-confeso House, ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse. Las miradas decían muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

-pero…-House no la dejo terminar.

-mi turno.-mientras sonreía-porque aceptaste venir.

-necesitaba alejarme del trabajo… necesitaba esto. –House noto un brillo especial en los ojos de Cuddy, sonrió por dentro, sabía que lo que decía era mentira.- porque nunca me contaste lo de tu padre?-House frunció el seño, no quería hablar de eso, menos ahora.

-porque no se lo merece.-mientras desvió la mirada

-mírame y repite- Cuddy lo dijo en tono ordenador. House la volvió a mirar

-es un hijo de puta. Y no es mi padre.- aunque sabia la verdad ella quería escucharlo de él, quería saber si él confiaba en ella, quería saber si de verdad él era una amiga para él, y al parecer si lo era.

-puedes preguntarme.- decidió romper el silencio, House izo una mueca y continúo.

-esta mañana, quisiste besarme?

-NO.-mientras negaba con la cabeza-tenias algo en los labios y lo sacudí.

-si claro, crees que no eh sentido que tus dedos recorrieron todo mi rostro?

-te dije que tenias suciedad en la cara.

-Labios.- corrigió- solo di que soy irresistible.

-sigue esperando.-aun seguían mirándose.

-eres hermosa….- mientras sonreía.-les decía a las chicas-mientras señalaba su pecho.

-que pretendes-pregunto Cuddy acercándose más hacia él

-nada-mientras se alejaba de nuevo.-oye hoy hay una cena…

-lo sé, tu madre me lo dijo…-mientras miraba a los niños correr.

-y te dijo que tienen que ir en pareja?

-sí….

-y con quien iras…

-estaba esperando a Joe…

-Joe tiene novia…

-mientes-mientras lo miraba- antes que tú vinieres estaba hablando con él.

-entonces iras con Joe?-la miro y lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

-no, estaba esperando a mi príncipe azul-dijo en tono irónico. El doctor izo una mueca y dejo de mirarla.

-yo que venía de rojo…

-le dije no.

-por que?-la volvió a mirar

-porque ya llegue con un amigo….-mientras sonreía

* * *

_Hola! Volví (?) espero que me dejen RW! besos_


	7. what it

_Every step that you take_

_Could be your biggest mistake_

_It could bend or it could break_

_That´s the risk that you take_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don´t want me there in your life_

_That you don´t want me there by your side_

**_What it - Coldplay_**

* * *

-qué fiesta más aburrida verdad?- dijo House en susurros en los oídos de su acompañante

-todo es aburrido para ti- Cuddy había contestado con el mismo tono de voz de su acompañante

-vamos admite que te aburres- mientras miraba sus ojos

-Greg, te presento a tu tía Julia- dijo su madre interrumpiendo aquel pequeño momento

-hola- dijo House

-y ella es Lisa. Su novia.- Cuddy abrió su boca, escucho bien o Blythe se refirió a ella como la novia de su hijo, Cuddy miro desafiante a la madre de House pero su rostro cambio al ver aquellos brillos que en sus ojos que pedían ayuda

-mucho…gusto- dijo entrecortada y estirando su mano

-muy linda pareja Greg, espero que algún día se casen y traigan hijos no? Quiero sobrinos sabes?

-oh, la tía Julia!-dijo House- pero primero hazme primos y luego hablamos?

-siempre el mismo? Como te enamoro cariño?-esta vez dirigiéndose a Cuddy

- pues ammm…-Cuddy no sabia que decir, miro a House y luego a la tal Julia- pues, esta difícil- rio nerviosa

-si anda! Queremos saber como House te enamoro- dijo uno de los tantos primos de House que estaba sentado en esa mesa.

-si Lisa, porque no nos dices como mi hijo te hechizo- dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa fingida, pero claro! El tal John quería guerra! Pues lo iba a tener, sonrío del mismo modo que el y miro a House.

-Lisa no lo hagas…-dijo House susurrando al oído

-pues Greg es muy inteligente… buen doctor- lo miro a los ojos.- aun que no le crean- esta vez mirando a John- es una excelente persona, aun que a veces es un dolor de cabeza, no lo niego,- mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y los presentes reían- vale la pena todo eso, porque lo amo… y…-esta vez House hablo

-y yo a ti, ahora basta que es mucho amor-dijo House a la par que hacia pucheros y reían en la mesa

-seria lindo ver el beso!- dijo Blythe lo cual House y Cuddy la miraron con una cara de "si no te callas no te matamos"

-es cierto.- dijo John- total hace mucho tiempo que están juntos o no Lisa?- pero el hombre era peor que House, este hombre era un grano permanente en el trasero!

-claro!-dijo House y en un rápido movimiento tomo el rostro de Cuddy y con suavidad unió sus labios con los de ella, Lisa no se negó como si de unos novios de años se tratase se besaron con tal normalidad del mundo, rápidamente fueron abucheados ya que llevaban buen tiempo comiéndose los labios, ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

-Baile!- se escucho un grito y la música empezó a sonar "_shiny happy people de R.E.M_" era el tema que en esos momentos saco a muchas personas a bailar, House pudo ver que su padre salía un poco furioso del lugar y su madre con toda normalidad se dirigía a la pista del baile con su hermana Julia.

-tu madre se sabe divertir…-dijo Cuddy mientras se recostaba en su asiento y miraba a las parejas sonrientes bailando la canción.

-gracias…-dijo House al encontrarse con el rostro de Cuddy

-de nada- sonrió y volvió a mirar a las parejas…

-yo…-Cuddy interrumpió a House.

-solo fue un beso Greg…esto no nos afecta…-mientras sonreía.

-entonces… bailemos?-tomándola de la mano y casi arrastrándola en la pista, en esos momentos había cambiado el ritmo de la música y empezó a sonar _Let's Twist Again_, la cual hizo que la gente grite de alegría, Cuddy se cubrió los ojos y negaba con su cabeza.

-Lista- dijo House tomándola de ambas manos, ambos se empezaron reír y bailar como aquellos viejos tiempos

Lisa no paraba de reír, hace cuanto tiempo no se divertía tanto, ambos se miraban y sonreían y a la vez se sonrojaban, tantos años sin un contacto y esta noche era un gran golpe, rápidamente la música fue enganchada cambiando a una más lenta "_i touch my self_" ambos sonrieron, Cuddy rodeo el cuello de House y este la sujeto fuerte de la cintura.

-estoy ovulando- dijo sin más, House abrió los ojos como paltos y la miro

-que?- dijo aun en shock.

-que estoy ovulando, hazme un hijo

-segura que no fumaste nada?

-te lo digo en serio, tengamos sexo y embarázame

-sin ataduras al bebe?

-solo quiero tus espermas…

-me acabas de decir que tengamos sexo- aun seguían en la misma posición

-si, pero eres muy cagón- mientras sonreía y volteaba poniéndose de espaldas ante House, lo tomo de las manos y los enredo en su cintura, haciendo que sus anatomías se rosen, lo cual excitaba a House

-segura que no fumaste nada?

-no, solo quiero sexo.- mientras se movía lentamente rozando con la anatomía del hombre-oh!- dijo volteándose para mirara a House- sabes que?- mientras se separaba lentamente de el- voy a pedirle a otro, en serio quiero tener sexo…

Y con esto Cuddy se aleja de House, dejándole tremendamente caliente a el, vio como ella se acercaba a un tipo que estaba sentado en aquel pequeño bar, este le sonrío y allí empezaron los coqueteos.

-que te pasa?-dijo House tomándola del brazo

-ey, tranquilo, la hermosura esta bien… además esta conmigo- dijo el hombre parándose

-no, viene conmigo, ahora Lisa vamos…

-no, te lo has perdido House- mientras sonreía.

-que has tomado algo, vamos, debes descansar….

-no, tu necesitas eso…

-vale, entiendo, son novios… mejor los dejo…

-no, el no es mi…-House interrumpió a Cuddy

-gracias, ha tomado muchas copas- dijo House mientras veía como el hombre se alejaba

-suéltame- dijo Cuddy

-vamos a casa…-House jalo a Cuddy y con pasos lentos fueron hasta el auto, luego de varios minutos conduciendo Cuddy hablo.

-siempre me arruinas todo….

-que tomaste? Dime…

-solo tome algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero fue hace unas horas…

-cuantas pastillas?

-dos….

-y de donde la sacaste?

-de la mesita de luz, en nuestra habitación…

-el del frasco blanco?

-si…- House al escuchar se llevo la mano en la cara

-eran vicodinas….

-oh por dios! ESTOY DROGADA!- dijo Cuddy mientras reía…

-si, ya lo supuse, te paso el dolor de cabeza?

-solo si tenemos sexo-mientras llevaba su mano en el cuarto del hombre acariciándolo

-Lisa estoy conduciendo…-sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-porque no paras- mientras besaba su mejilla y con tal rapidez bajo sus manos hasta los jeans de House.

-NO! Cuddy estas drogada, mañana te arrepentirás…

- lo crees? -Mientras acariciaba su rostro- esta bien, tú te lo pierdes- mientras se desprendía su blusa dejando ver sus bragas – tengo calor- mientras lo miraba y sonreía

Habían llegado a la casa, el camino no era tan largo, pero fue un tremendo camino para House, Cuddy se bajo del auto con la camisa ya prendida y rápidamente subió al cuarto que compartía con house, Greg se dirigió en la misma dirección, como vio que nadie ocupaba el baño entro para lavarse la cara y mirarse unos momentos al espejo, luego de unos momentos salió y se encontró con una Cuddy en ropa interior de color rojo

-Cuddy que hac…-no pudo terminar la frase, Lisa rápidamente se tiro en sus brazos enredando sus piernas en las caderas de su hombre, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello para poder besarlo con mas intensidad, House no puso resistencia y la agarro del trasero subiéndola más a sus caderas, ambos se besaban con tal pasión que no se dieron cuenta que estaban pegados por la pared poco importaba

-hazme tuya- dijo Cuddy entre besos

-eres mía- dijo entre jadeos

Con rapidez se encontraban en la cama ya sin ropa, Cuddy iba encima de House rozando su parte intima con la de el, Greg con suavidad acariciaba el pecho de su mujer haciéndola que suspire cada vez mas fuerte, era evidente que ambos estaban disfrutando del momento

Rápidamente empezaron las embestías haciendo suspirar a ambos, lentas, rápidas y subes, luego de varios y largos minutos cambiando posiciones y llegando a lo mas profundo de ambos, llegaron al clímax, con respiraciones agitadas se colocaron uno junto al otro, y sonrieron

-si mi madre estaba y escuchaba esto juro que había llamado a la policía creyendo que yo te estaba pegando.

-cállate y abrázame….

-como digas jefa.

-House…

-Cuddy…-dijo imitándola

-esto es solo sexo, entre amigos…

-me lo has dicho en cada…-Cuddy lo interrumpió

-vale, lo se, pero… podemos seguir teniéndolo…

-no creo que vuelvas a tomar vicodinas…

-no los tome…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos en aquella oscuridad

?

-que te mentí… no estoy drogada… solo quería tener sexo contigo….

-cuando estabas ovulando! Me has usado!- dijo con tono de decepción

-no, bueno, si…. Pero a caso no te gusto?- dijo sonriéndole.

-te digo una cosa, creo que ha vuelto la fiera de Lisa Cuddy que conocí en la universidad

-y si lo hacemos como los viejo tiempos?-dijo Cuddy alzando las cejas.

-teniendo sexo cuando queramos? Sin ningún compromiso?

-si, como los viejo tiempos… pero si me embarazo ya no tendremos sexo…

-estas demente, y cuando tus hormonas estén locas?

-sabré a quien llamar-dijo ya volteándose y esbozando a la vez

-bien…

-no, en serio tome la vicodina quería saber que se siente….- ya con voz de dormida, él no hizo nada mas que callar y sonreír mientras la cogía entre sus brazos para así los dos coger el sueño, esperando que el día siguiente llegue.

* * *

**FIN :D**

**No mentira, bueno le voy a ser sincera porque tarde tanto, un día normal pero hace como 2 meses o más, estaba leyendo un fic en ingles y que creen sbdasdsjsadasd tenia todo lo que tenia planeado para este fic, así que me quede re bajoneada xD y como no quiero que mi fic se parezca a la de aquella escritora LO TUBE QUE CAMBIAR TODO. Así que si no les gusta como esto va, háganme lo saber, así lo voy cambiando, saben que sus comentarios son importantes para mi, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones e ideas. Les deseo un buen día y como leía sus Rw! xD muy anteriores me gusto eso de "HouseCuddyAlaskaCaliente" se me vino esto en la mente!**


	8. Not like the movies

_If it's not like the movies_

_Thats how it should be, when he's the one, he'll come undone_

_Andy my World will stop spinning and thats just the beaginnning_

_"cause I know you're out there, and your, your love came for me._

_It's a crazy idea that you were made, perfectly for me you'll see._

_Just like the movies, that's how it will be._

_Cinemática and dramatic with the perfect ending."_

_"it's not like the movies, but that's how it will be."_

_When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your World will stop spinning_

_And it's just the beginning._

_not like the movie- Katy Perry_

* * *

Esto era mucho para ella, esto estaba yendo tan bien que Temía lo peor, que harían cuando llegue el tiempo de ir al hospital? Como él se comportaría? Dudas y más dudas.

Que esto era? Que estaba pasando entre los dos, se dejaron llevar muy lejos, los pensamientos únicos de House hacían presencia.

-ya empacaste todo?- pregunto House al ver como Cuddy colocaba unas prendas en su maleta

-solo veo si están todas mis cosas, si me la mandaron toda… y tú?

-mi madre se ocupo de eso.

-no crees que estás un poco grande?

-que piensas tú?

-que eres un infantil?

-si habla toda una madre!- Cuddy la miro directo a los ojos y suspiro.

-yo estoy lista, iré al baño.

* * *

-Bienvenidos!- un Wilson alegre los esperaba en el aeropuerto.- como os fue la aventura en Alaska.

-hace calor dios!- dijo Cuddy apenas encontrarse con su amigo.

-no seas infantil Cuddy! Porque no te sacas el saco? – Cuddy ignoro la broma de House y se saco su abrigo

-y bien, no me lo dirán?

-decir que?- dijo Cuddy al acabar de acomodar su ropa.

-me parece que les cambio Alaska…

-Wilson por favor, bastante con House…podemos ir ya?

-porque tan apurada jefa?

-tengo un compromiso.

-con quien?-House y Wilson dijeron unánimes.

-que os importa! A ver Wilson me llevas o no? Así tomo un taxi.

-toma el taxi- dijo House

-em… claro vamos.

-si la llevas yo voy en taxi.- dijo House con tono serio.

* * *

_"Maldito Wilson"_ dijo House mientras cogía un taxi

-gracias James.- concluyo Cuddy al ver como Wilson colocaba sus moletas en su sala

-de nada, para eso son los amigo….

-ajá…. Y bueno te puedes ir…

-y no me dirás con quien es tu cita?

-para eso me has traído!- dijo Cuddy totalmente furiosa

-no, solo preguntaba… lo siento…

-no te lo diré! Ni a ti y menos a House!

-solo pensaba que me lo dirías porque somos amigos….

-tu nunca me dices cuando tienes tu citas!

-bueno te lo diré…

-no lo quiero saber! James! Déjame tranquila…..

-está bien está bien! Tranquila, me voy! Pero luego me tienes que contar…

-sabes? Ahora empiezo a creer que House tiene razón cuando dice que eres un chismoso.

-solo quiero estar al tanto de mis mejores amigos…

-no es lo mismo, si te lo digo le dirás a House…

- y sí prometo callar?

-de alguna forma House te sacara la información, así que vete!

-bien, me voy….

* * *

-Hola! Lisa! Por aquí!.- llamo su hermana Julia.

-hola! Como estas?

-muy Feliz, y tú?

-lo mismo, con un poco de cansancio… y que bueno verte por aquí!

-lo se lo se…. Siempre es bueno verme!- mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-y bueno de que hablamos.

-te tengo una propuesta!

-propuesta?

-si, como no fuiste a festejar Hanukkah con nosotros…

-dije que tenia demasiados trabajos…. Y lo sabes!

-bueno no quiero discutir! Lisie! Estas que adicta al trabajo! Eso esta mal muy mal!

-no me digas si hago bien o mal mis cosas…

-Lisa! No quiero discutir…

-es que tu no te estresas! siempre estas en tu casa cuidando a tus hijos solo eso!

-Lisa! Lamento que tu no seas madres, no sabes lo estresante que es tener un hijo, imagínate tres! Debes respetarme como madre….

-oh vamos! Ahora harás relucir que sos la mejor madre de todas? Já!

-te gusta discutir conmigo no?- Cuddy miro seria a su hermana.- olvidemos esto lisa…

-bien.- suspiro.- lo se, sabes, esto es más estresante, ver embarazadas todos los días y pensar que tu no puedes dar vida, y nunca saber que se siente ser madre.-_ a Lisa ya se le empezaba ha acumular lagrimas_- no dar vida a una persona, porque el cuerpo humano es genial! Y no entiendo… a veces me pregunto que hice mal…

-Lisie… para… esto es peor, lo siento…

-deja me terminar! Necesito desahogarme… -Julia solo hizo una mueca y Lisa continuo.- esto que siento es algo que es muy fuerte, creo que nada lo cubre, me refugio en el trabajo para no pensar en eso, pero… dios! Es tan difícil, no sabes lo difícil que es ver a recién nacidos y padres alegres….-_ las lagrimas empezaba a caer por su rostro_- y pensar que eso a ti no te tocara… es mas, caminar por la calle y ver a parejas o ver en los diarios personas que se comprometieron o se casaron, es mucho… o ver estúpidas películas que hacen ver a un hombre que no existe, y sabes, eso eso… te hace matar lentamente, esto te frustra a personas como yo, a las que no tiene un hombre, un hijo, una familia… y luego al terminar piensas en lo miserable que es tu vida, luego te paras a pensar y intentas hacer lo correcto y no puedes, porque la persona que amas hace mas de diez años no te ama…- _y no pudo continuar, abrazo a su hermana tan fuerte, necesitaba que alguien la consolara, estos últimos cuatros días con House fueron un gran golpe para ella, todo fue tan rápido, pero no se iba ha arrepentir, lo amaba tanto para arrepentirse…_

-ya tranquila…-_su hermana la hablo después de un silencio_- si crees que estas mal, no, no lo estas, el mundo te necesita, eres tan importante en él, pero tu das vida, tu haces lo posible para que las demás personas hagan vida, tú eres una excelente doctora, tu eres una gran decana, manejas un hospital tan grande y que gracias a ti tiene una fama mundial muy grande, eres genial, y hay veces que te envidio por eso- _la miro a los ojos y seco sus lagrimas_- no eres miserable y lo debes saber…

-hay veces que si me siento así- dijo cabeza abajo.

-pues no! No, no lo debes de sentir, eso te hará mierda! Y el mundo no te quiere perder…Lisie, a ver, ahora quiero que me mires y sonrías y me digas que eres única

-eres psicóloga?- dijo mirándola, Julia la miro desafiante y ella hizo caso, la miro y sonrío- soy única

-ves! Eres única! A ver, ahora quiero que digas… Julia eres una gran hermana única en el mundo y por eso iré contigo a New York a pasar el año nuevo! Porque has comprado entradas para Time Square!

-que? Estas loca!- mientras reía

-vamos! Mujer! Dilo!

-ok, pero no diré eso de que eres una hermana y blablabla…

-no me importa! Solo dime que me acompañaras!

-si, lo are!

.-bien! Y tu trabajo?

-me tomes unas vacaciones, lo necesitaba, este ultimo año pensé en mi, y no mas en los demás….

-vamos! Ves mejores! Eso esta genial! Bien, ya que estamos ya en noche buena que tal si vamos en un club donde bailan personas…

-te dije que vine de un viaje y estoy cansada…. Quizás mañana!

-es lunes y estará todo cerrado!

-ok, para el próximo año tendremos tiempo!

-tarada!- dijo mientras reía y tomaba las manos de su hermana mayor.

* * *

-Wilson me debes dinero, como no has podido sacar nada a Cuddy?

-espera que tomaste? El dolor en tu pierna volvió?

-contéstame.

-no, no le pude sacar nada, porque dice que si me lo decía yo te contaría a ti.

-ves! Eso te pasa por ser chismoso.

-y tu lo divulgas… ahora, el dolor volvió?

-si, el dolor volvió Wilson…

* * *

VOLVIÓ EL DOLOR Y VOLVÍ YO! WIII! POR FIN PUDE ENTRAR EN FF ASDJANSDJK PASE TRES DÍAS SIN PODER ENTRAR U.U EN FIN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON UN ASK EN FACEBOOK EN SERIO ASNJDKNASD SE ACORDABAN DEL FIC, O EN EL GRUPO DE **FIC HOUSEANOS** LOS LLEVO A TODOS EN EL CORAZÓN ^^. AUN QUE ODIEN LO QUE ESCRIBO (?) YO OS QUIERO! TAMBIEN BUENO UNA LISTA TENGO JEJEJE A **LORENA **SII PORQUE ME DIJO MIL COSAS QUE ODIABA PARA CONTINUAR! AH** ARAMI** POR LA AYUDA DEL PRÓXIMO CAP ^^. SI ADELANTO LA COSA. A **CACI** SII WII POR AMENAZARME CON EL FIC HULI QUE ES MI PUNTO DEVIL! XD A **DIANA** POR ESA CARTA QUE RECIBÍ QUE ME HIZO LLORAR UN MONTO! A LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME LO DEJAN XD A **MEGAN** PORQUE ME ECHABA PORRA HASTA NO MAS PODER, HA **ALEX** *_mi esposa xD_* POR QUE SE ELECTROCUTO POR LEER ESTO (?) HA **SEBASTIAN** POR MOLESTARME EN EL WHATSAPP! A** LEO** PORQUE SIEMPRE ME ESCRIBE CUANDO ANDO OCUPADA , HA **BERE** PORQUE LA QUIERO Y PASO LO MISMO QUE YO EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS, Y HA **CAMILA** _huddy_ XD PORQUE RE-LEO SUS HISTORIAS Y NO ES CAPAZ DE CONTINUAR. A **KATY PERRY** PORQUE ME ANIMO A ESTO Y ME ARROJO A ESTO XD A MI **MAMA** QUE BLOQUEO FANFICTION DOS SEMANAS PORQUE DICE QUE ME HACE MAL LEER HISTORIAS QUE ME HACEN MAL Y ME LA PASO LLORANDO. Y A LOS **NUEVOS LECTORES** SI CLARO IMPORTANTE ESO NUEVOS **AMORES MIOS** ^^. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Y YA QUE LO ACABAN DEJEN UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO DE COMO OS PARECIÓ ESTO. **REVIEWS?**


	9. engañados

**_"como esos cuadros están por colgar, como el mantel de la cena de ayer, siempre esperando que te diga algo más, me abrazaría el diablo sin dudar, por ver tú cara, por escuchar mi hablar, eres todo que más quiero, pero te pierdo en mi silencio"_**

**_muñeca de trapo, LOVG_**

* * *

-como que volvió el dolor?- pregunto Cuddy del otro lado de la línea

-como lo escuchaste Lisa, House me lo confeso ayer…

-y consumió vicodinas?

-si, pero no consumió mucho, como lo suele hacer… aun controla su dolor…

-y como esta él?

-como una persona debe estar cuando un dolor insoportable que vuelve…

-James! Eso lo se, no te he dicho nada más?

-me dijo que quiere extender sus vacaciones…

-y me supongo que no lo autorizaste no?- hubo un silencio por el otro lado de la línea- James Wilson! Le has dado no!?

-es que no es fácil pasar a un bastón de nuevo Cuddy…ponte en mi lugar…

-Tú! Ponte en mi lugar!

-bien, en estos momentos tú estás de vacaciones y yo soy él jefe… así que hare lo que me parece bien para mis empleados…

-no tientes a tu suerte, y cuanto tiempo saldrá?

-dos semanas, igual que tú

-está bien…- el timbre de la casa de Cuddy empezó a sonar- James te tengo que dejar, hablamos luego.- Cuddy corto y fue hacia la entrada, al ver de quien se trataba abrió su puerta

-que bueno que pasas por mi- dijo Cuddy sonriendo

-Lo sé, bueno, contrate un investigador privado.- al entrar en la casa Julia empezó a hablar

-que hiciste que?- dijo un Cuddy totalmente perdida

-si, como lo oyes ahora vamos a un bar! Que tenemos que encontrarlo me dará información…

Ambas hermanas se sentaron una en frente la otra al llegar a una cafetería de la hermosa ciudad de NJ

-y me contaras ahora?-dijo Cuddy mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-si ya… no desesperes… solo quiero que no digas nada a nuestra madre

-crees que le diré!? Alguna vez te di motivos?

-no, pero uno nunca sabe…- al decir Julia esto, lisa rodaba los ojos.- creo que… Michael me engaña…

-y eso?- dijo Cuddy acomodándose en su silla

-hace más de un mes que no tenemos sexo, y su camisa tenia perfume de mujer, cosa que no es el que yo tengo en casa….

-bueno, el trabaja en un lugar donde hay muchas mujeres…

-Lisa, no me tomes como estúpida, que harías tú?

-bueno…. hablaría…

-pero es capaz de negar todo… así que, estoy esperando al detective

-disculpa señora Cuddy.- ambas mujeres se fijaron en aquel hombre que había pronunciado su apellido.

-ah! Hola.- Dijo Julia al ver de quien se trataba.- es el detective.- dijo al ver la cara de Lisa

-seguro es su hermana mayor.- Dijo el detective al sentarse en medio de ambas hermanas.- soy Lucas Douglas.- mientras extendía su mano

-mucho gusto.- Lisa extendió su mano.- Lisa Cuddy…

-en fin, Lucas que me has traído?

-pruebas, lo que usted me pidió.- mientras entregaba un sobre con fotos.- lindo zapatos señorita Lisa…

-gracias.- Dijo Cuddy ruborizándose

-son nuevos no?.- mientras señalaba los zapatos

-es así con todos?

-la pregunta seria, si soy así con mis clientes? Y la respuesta es no, y la otra cosa es que usted no me contrato… y eres muy bella…-lo ultimo lo dijo rápido y con un suspiro

-está coqueteando conmigo!?

-y frente mío!?- esta vez hablo Julia

-Lo siento.- dijo un Lucas cabizbajo.

-Lo sabia!- grito Julia.- sabia que me engañaba!

-lo siento.- Lisa y Lucas pronunciaron a la misma vez

-es un hijo de puta! Porque!?.- mientras miraba las fotos

-bueno, la mujer es bella.- ambas mujeres miraron desafiante a Lucas.- soy un bocón lo siento

- es una perra.- dijo Cuddy mirando a su hermana.-nunca me cayo Michael

-nunca te cayeron mis novios…

-son muy diferentes para ser hermanas…-dijo Lucas mientras miraba ha ambas

-Lisa le parece más a mi padre de carácter…- dijo Julia

-y físicamente más a tu madre?

-bueno, no tenemos muchos parecidos…mi padre me dijo que aparento a su hermana…

-y las has conocido?

-bueno, murieron jóvenes…

-eso es extraño…-dijo Lucas.- no serás adoptada?

-Que!?- dijo Cuddy totalmente enfadada, Julia miro a Lisa.- acaso se volvieron locos!?

-bueno, mamá no tiene fotos cuando estuvo embarazada de ti…

-dios Julia! Ahora tú? Seguro no tenían cámara…

-claro que si! Tienes la misma edad que Mario! y hay fotos!

-quien es Mario?- pregunto Lucas

-es el hijo de una criada nuestra…- contesto Julia

-no puede ser, no crees que papá me lo halla dicho? Y si se perdieron las fotos?

-porque no preguntan a su madre?- dijo Lucas

* * *

-QUE!? Tú y Cuddy? Por dios! Y ahora me lo cuentas!? Es por eso que estaba así cuando llegaron a Alaska! Y que piensas hacer?

-como que? Que pienso hacer? Nada que esperas?

-House! Y si fuera ella? Es perfecta para ti!

-que carajos dices, solo fue sexo, entre amigos…

-vamos House, a mi no me mientes… tu sientes algo por ella.

-le tengo ganas… eso es lo que pasa…

-tienes más que ganas… es mejor que los dos hablen de aquello.

-y si ella no…-House suspiro, él mismo no entendía lo que pasaba y ya se iba a tirar en el barranco.

-si ella no corresponde, lo cual es un 99.9% de que no lo haga, pues continua con tu miserable vida…

-gracias por lo ultimo.

-cuando quieras amigo…

* * *

El sonido del celular de Cuddy los saco de los pensamientos de los tres

-hola.- contesto sin ver de quien se trataba

-Cuddy? A donde estás?- al reconocer su voz suspiro

-House, que quieres? Estoy ocupada.-

-quería escuchar tu voz…

-aun sigo esperando…

-estarás esta noche en tu casa? Ya sabes, un encuentro entre grandes amigos, en grandes lo digo por tu escote…

-no, no estaré, llámame en otro momento

-no puedo.- un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos

-porque tomaste vicodinas…

-de eso quieres hablar?

-contéstame o te corto…

-volvió mi dolor que esperabas?

-que no vuelvas a hacer adicto…

-porque?.- de nuevo un silencio, House pudo escuchar una taza caer del otro lado de la línea.- Cuddy? Contéstame.- y nada.- mierda

Rápidamente salió de su departamento, cogió sus llaves y se subió sobre su motocicleta.

* * *

HOLAAA QUE TAL? OS EXTRAÑO! XD COMO LES VA? YO BUENO ME TOME EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ES QUE ANDO QUE NO PUEDO HACER ESFUERZO Y BUENO SE ME ANTOJO ESCRIBIR, TENGO DOS NOTICIAS UNA BUENA Y OTRA MALA, LO BUENO ES QUE… NAH, LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP LO MALO ES QUE… BUENO LA POBRE JULIA ES CORNUDA? NAH DEJEN RW Y LES DIGO A CADA UNO CUALES SON LAS NOTICIAS ^^. *si no tiene cuenta, espera hasta el próximo cap*

DEDICADO A MI **LITTLE GIRL** QUE NO ALCANZO ESTO Y SE QUEDO DORMIDA, PERO LA QUIERO ASJDNAS Y ESO Y A **YEIMY** \m/


End file.
